


SEX ON THE BEACH - A Steve and Bucky Fic

by highnoonrants



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Winter Solider - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blow Job, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Muscle Worship, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Sex and lots of it, Smut, Vacation, beach, lots of body descriptions cause i just love steve and bucky, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Steve and Bucky's yearly vacation has begun as they head to Greece for a week. Upon arriving at Navagio beach, Steve can't keep himself together and knows he just has to fuck Bucky.Best vacation ever???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN A SPAN OF TWO DAYS, ON AND OFF, AND AM HAPPY TO HAVE CONTRIBUTED SOMETHING STUCKY. I also did this for Kinktober 2017 day 2/3 since this was pretty long. The prompts were dirty talk, public, biting and sthenolagnia (muscle worship), so I hope I did those okay??? I hope you enjoy it?????? 
> 
> Also to make this read even better, I'd suggest googling some Chris/Seb pics to get the blood and imagination flowing!
> 
> UPDATE: I decided to expand upon this using the Kinktober 2017 prompts????? There's more chapters now, so make sure to check them out!

It was a bright and sunny day in the Ionian Islands of Greece as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes got out of their taxi and finally made their way to the nearby hotel they’d booked alongside the sandy beaches of Navagio. The weather was cool but not too cool, perfect for sunbathing, while the water was bright blue, a little transparent, and everything they’d wished for when they booked this couple's vacation four months ago. 

Every year since they have been together, they have picked a new place, far away, to go for a relaxing getaway as a reward for serving S.H.I.E.L.D. almost every other day of their lives. They rarely had off days due to monsters, aliens, and other unworldly creatures. But finally they were here, in Greece, for one whole week with nothing but themselves and a beach as blue as Steve’s eyes. 

Steve had packed light, all of his clothes only filling up half a suitcase as all he needed were a few a-little-too-tight tank tops, a few pair of shorts, a pair of very short swim trunks that clung to every part of his body, some boxer briefs that made his ass look plump and ready for action and flip flops, while the other half of his suitcase was full of a few anal vibrators, a cock ring, lube, and a few ropes for the bed. He was happy with his choices and couldn’t wait to use these on Bucky as well as himself. 

Bucky on the other hand packed a lot more. Besides the usual stuff like meds, toothbrushes, and shampoo/body wash, Bucky’s suitcase was crammed to the rim with clothes. Different shirts, tank tops, shorts, swimming trunks, boxer briefs, a few jockstraps, although Bucky wanted to go commando most of the time because of his swimming trunks, flip flops and sneakers. You name it, Bucky packed it. He always did this on vacations whether it was for a few day or a few weeks. 

Steve and Bucky gave eachother a relaxed, sexy nod at each other and continued their journey to the hotel, luggage in tow. Steve carried only his suitcase, while Bucky carried his along with his backpack full of all the electronics they’d need to survive some night of TV cravings. “I can’t believe we’re finally here!”, said Steve as he gripped his luggage handle even tighter with enthusiasm, making his muscles more apparent in his tank top and hawaiian shirt duo. 

Bucky caught notice, bit his lip out of sexual frustration and said, “Believe it, babe! It’s finally happening! Our yearly vacation is here and we can finally not worry about Hydra or Ultron wannabes.” Steve gave a smile to Bucky, letting him know that he was finally in relaxation mode. They were in paradise and the week had only begun

They both ventured into a beautiful hotel which they’d be staying during this trip, called Villa Poseidon. Both, hand in hand, made their way to the front desk, checked in, and made their way to their room which upon entering had discovered that it housed the most breathtaking view of the ocean. Bucky and Steve looked at each other open jawed, wondering how they got so lucky. 

Bucky threw his stuff on the bed and yelled, “Beach time, babe!”, while taking off his shirt in a hurry, exposing his hard, rigid, and beautiful chest and stomach. Steve just stood there, taking it all in; his beautiful pecs, his abs that looked like no man’s he had ever seen, his chest hair and how it lay perfectly on his body, all leading down to one amazing happy trail. A trail Steve couldn’t wait to get lost in in a few. “You just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna get ready and have some beach fun times with me??”, Bucky said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, sending a wink to Steve. 

Steve went to unzip his suitcase, but as he was Bucky took off his gym shorts he’d wore on the plane, exposing his amazing ass. Steve had forgotten Bucky went commando and was sure as hell glad he was reminded. Bucky grabbed a pair of swim trunks from his suitcase. They were red, which he bought on purpose to match the red star on his robotic arm, a little short, and just the right amount of tightness. Enough to be comfortable, but also tight enough to give Steve one hard boner with just one glance at his massive cock pressing against the red fabric.

“You do know I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you when we get back, right?? You know what your body and those shorts combined do to me…”, Steve said with a stern tone in his voice, one of dominance and sexual frustration combined. “I mean, I’d hope so. That’s the plan, right?? Relax, fuck, relax some more, fuck some more, and fuck- Yeah I’d say that’s about right.”, Bucky said as sauntered over to Steve. “And as much as I’d love to sit on the beach all day, I think I would rather sit on that scruffy face of yours and also this guy.”, he whispered in Steve’s ear, grabbing his rock hard bulge over his shorts.

“Ah, okay, yes, well I better get dressed if we wanna go to the ocean, cause as of right now, I’m a few seconds away from turning you around and pounding that tight hole… So yes! Let me grab some shorts. 

Momentarily, Steve was finally able to turn his attention back to his suitcase on the bed and grabbed a pair of swim trunks as well, which were navy blue and had a little white star towards his left hip. He grabbed them at Dick’s Sporting Goods one day because Bucky said it was Cap’s aesthetic. 

Steve took off his hawaiian shirt and was left standing there in a white tank top which made him look more irresistible in every sense, and his perfectly fitted boxer briefs. He than took off his white tank top with two hands, doing in the way that every sexy actor did in movies, and threw it beside his suitcase, revealing his chiseled, perfect, sexy body. His pecs and abs begging to be touched slowly while his biceps made every man and woman want to grab on for dear life and never let go. The fact that since he’d been lazy shaving wise added another layer to his presence. He had a little bit of chest hair that covered his pecs and around his nipples, which were erect due to the coldness of the room. It led from his pecs to his sternum, all the way down to his belly button and even further below that, all leading to Bucky’s happiest place of all.

Steve was hot. Indescribably hot. Every muscle just flowed so perfectly into one perfectly created man. Even though he would never admit it, Steve knew he looked good. 

In a quick movement, Steve took off his boxer briefs, revealing his erect member, no thanks to Bucky, who was looking at him changing, admiring his cock, as if it were a show. Suffice to say, Steve was well endowed. Well endowed enough that Bucky couldn’t take him all the first time they had sex and ended up having to use butt plugs to get used to his size. Some might find it a turnoff, but Bucky found his hot and now could take him all the way, every inch fitting inside him perfectly.

“You ready??”, Steve said, snapping his fingers at Bucky, trying to get his attention. Bucky had fallen into a deep headspace just thinking about Steve’s cock inside him and the wonders it could do. As Bucky came back into the moment, he realized that Steve’s swimming trunks were a bit more tighter on himself. They weren’t as loose and somehow fit his perfect figure even better than before. “Yes! Definitely! Sorry, you kind of distracted me there for a bit. Got lost in my own mind. Did you trunks shrink by the way? Cause they look fucking amazing on you.”, Bucky responded with a quick slap to Steve’s ass.

“I guess so? I don’t know, but they still fit fine. If this makes find me even more attractive and irresistible to you, it’s a win win I’d say!”, Steve said, sending a wink to Bucky and laughing, pulling him into his strong, muscular arms. 

“Okay! Let’s do this thing!”, Bucky shouted as he grabbed both their towels and flip flops. Steve discreetly grabbed their mini keychain sized bottle of lube they bought at a sex shop once and put it in his pocket. He had an idea of what he wanted to happen down at the beach if it wasn’t as crowded as they’d hoped. 

They immediately both started to head down stairs, towels and flip flops in tow, pocket sized lube hidden, and nothing but the sandy beaches in mind. 

The beach was only about 90 feet from the back entrance of the hotel, so only a few steps out the door and their bare feet were in the warm sands of the Navagio beach. “I can’t believe we’re here! I know I keep saying that but we’re here...me, my old, part robotic self that tried to kill you, my now boyfriend and partner for life. It’s nice and strange and just wonderful, really.”, Bucky said with a little laughter. He felt right at home with Steve wherever they were. Having a place to call home was definitely what him and Steve needed. And with each other, they had.

“You know I enjoy your sweet ramblings and that I love you so fucking much and couldn’t ask for a better partner to accompany me through life... but-”, Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and started to run toward the water, “we have a beach to enjoy!”, Steve said through panting breath. Bucky followed and started to run alongside him, the bright blue, transparent ocean, right in front of their eyes.

They both made it right to the shore line and just looked out into the ocean. It was so beautiful, so calm, so quiet… wait… quiet? Steve looked around and noticed how no one was over here, at least in this part of the beach. Everyone was down towards the right side where a little pier held it’s place. At least that’s what Steve thought. It was a bit too far down but he could barely make it out. Apparently that’s where all the fun was. 

“Looks like this beach is ours for the time being! WOO!”, yelled Bucky, excitement radiating on his face, sun kissing his muscular, toned body. Steve felt himself get hard just looking at his man’s body glistening in the sun. His body in this light was making Steve want him even more. “Soon…”, Steve thought to himself. He couldn’t wait to surprise Bucky with what was to come. 

Bucky had begun to lay down the towels on the beautiful sand, using their flip flops as holders so the cool breeze wouldn’t take them away. Steve watched and helped when could, but was too distracted by the view of the ocean and of Bucky. He sat down on one of the towel, hands holding up his knees, just taking it all in. Bucky joined him after a few seconds of gazing at the ocean again and sat right beside him, grabbing his hand in one fluid motion, head resting on Steve’s bare should. 

“I can’t believe places like this exist. Comparing this to our younger years in Brooklyn... It’s something else for sure.” Steve said a breeze of wind blew against them, cooling them off even more. Bucky looked up at Steve for a moment and said, “Right?? It’s so weird. But that’s why we do what we do… So places like this can exist. It’s a weird thought process to go down, but yeah. Anyways, ocean time or??” “OCEAN TIME!”, Steve roared, his deep voice making Bucky hornier by the second. But as horny as Bucky was, he was still too excited to jump into the ocean and swim for a bit.

In a hurry, they both started walking toward the actual ocean, slowly but surely, and let the water rise up around them, starting from their feet and eventually working its way up to their wastes. It was so fucking nice. Bucky splashed Steve across his face, the water dripping down his abdomen, each ab and pec getting covered by water, leaving his body glistening in the sun. “Not today, honey, not today!”, Steve said as he splashed Bucky across the face, momentarily blinding him with water. 

Bucky cleared his eyes and tried to make another movie, but Steve had captured him in his arms from behind. “Gotcha!”, Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear from behind him, arms wrapped all around Bucky’s torso. Bucky lifted his arms and grabbed the back of Steve’s head, turning his face to meet his. They kissed. “This is really nice Bucky said with a hint of flirtation in his voice as Steve rubbed his hands all over his chest and stomach.

“You got that right.”, Steve said and then continued to make out with Bucky while rubbing his hands up and down his extravagant body, each muscle twitching slightly under Steve’s soft hands. 

:”I want you now, babe.”, Steve said as he grabbed for Bucky’s cock under the water, one hand on his member, the other holding his neck. “What? Right here? You want to fuck me right here?”, said Bucky, a slight surprise in his voice. “No, baby, I want you on that shoreline with those tight little shorts off of you, your cock in my mouth, tasting every inch of you.”, Steve said while rubbing Bucky all over his body and holding every inch of him in his other hand.

“I want you on your hands and knees, my mouth licking your tight little hole… but after I’m done with you, it won’t be so tight anymore, now will it. So what do you say babe??”, he finished saying, he voice so sultry, Bucky’s hard cock had precum a little under his shorts. “I want you to do whatever you want to me, babe. Make me come harder than I ever have on this beach.”, Bucky replied with a shudder and a moan as Steve’s hand gripped his cock with more strength.

“Good. Now let’s get back cause I am ready to fucking come. Seeing you like this, half naked, in this ocean, the sun hitting your body and your muscles… your fucking muscles. It does things to me. I also just really want to see your orgasm face as I make you come until you can’t take it anymore.” Steve said as he let go of Bucky’s cock and body. He grabbed his hand and they both started to walk the few feet toward the shoreline where their towels and flip flops still lay.

Steve laid Bucky gently down on one of the towels, kissing his lips and neck along the way, slowly working his mouth and tongue along his chiseled chest, biting lightly at his sun tanned skin. “Yes, baby, just like that- YES!”, Bucky moaned in pleasure as Steve’s tongue traced every muscle, taking claim to each part of his upper body. 

Steve started to work his mouth down Bucky’s happy trail, following along the small patch of hair to his waist line only to move his mouth back up to his nipples, taking each one in his mouth, sucking on each nipple, making Bucky twitch and moan in absolute bliss.

“Your body always amazes every time with the way it moves and moans when I do stuff like this to you.”, Steve said as he kissed Bucky’s stomach with more force. He then started to remove Bucky’s shorts, moving them down slowly. He tugged at the hem one last time and they slid right off, Bucky’s hard, erect cock freeing from underneath the fabric. Steve looked at his cock and let out a moan of his own. He was so fucking horny.

Steve took Bucky’s member into his hands and started to slowly pump it up and down, a loud sound of pleasure escaping Bucky’s mouth. “Wait, hun, what if someone shows up while this is happening??”, Bucky said through gasps of breath, Steve not letting go of his cock for a brief second. “We’ll be fine! And if someone does happen to show up for some reason, I promise you, I’m not gonna give a single fuck until you come for me. Now I need this cock harder for me if you want me to fuck you hard, babe.”, replied Steve, his hands still pumping Bucky’s member. 

“Yes, baby, yes- Ahhhhhh! Fuck me, please!!”, Bucky screamed as he felt him precum into Steve’s hands. It felt so good, so right, and he wanted to come and be fucked right this moment. Steve felt proud of his work, knowing that Bucky was begging to come, begging for himself to make him come. It was time. Steve grabbed the back of Bucky’s legs and lifted them high above, his muscles flexing hard as he pulled his body toward him. Steve needed to be inside Bucky, he needed to have him feel all of himself. 

“Oh yeah, baby, you wanna be fucked hard on this beach??”, Steve yelled as Bucky replied, “YES! Fuck me, please, fill me up with your come!” This was going to feel amazing. Steve jerked his cock a little and aimed his head toward Bucky’s tight opening. He didn’t waste time trying to stretch him out beforehand, but they had sex regularly enough that tightness wasn’t an issue anymore. 

In a quick movement, Steve thrusted into Bucky, both letting out a loud scream of pleasure. Bucky couldn’t get over how great Steve felt inside him, while Steve couldn’t get over how amazing Bucky’s ass felt. He thrusted slowly at first, building up, but soon was going full speed, the wind full of the sound of intense, rough sex. 

“Yeah baby, you like that cock??”, Steve yelled as he thrusted in and out of Bucky, who could only nod as each thrust was bringing him closer to orgasm. Steve wouldn’t be able to last long either. Steve started to jerk off Bucky’s cock as he was thrusting inside of him. The sensation that Steve and Bucky felt was overwhelming. This was the best sex they’d had in awhile and it was a on a beach in Greece. 

“Oh baby I’m gonna come soon!”, Steve said with pleasure in his face. “Keep jerking me baby, I’m clo- Awwwww YES! Baby! YES!”, Bucky yelled, his orgasm hitting him fast. Steve kept jerking his cock, come shooting all over Bucky, covering his entire chest and stomach, throb after throb. Before he knew it, Steve was coming. “Take my come, baby! I’m coming!!”, he yelled, thrusting into Bucky with force again and again. Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, unleashing his load into Bucky’s ass. It’d felt so fucking good. He thrusted one last time and moaned with his last thrust and pulled out. 

Steve and Bucky just laid there on the beach, Steve emptied, Bucky covered in come. This is the vacation they’d dreamed of and they’d gotten it.

“Till the end of the line?”, Steve said to Bucky, exhaustion due to bliss on his face. “Till the end of the line.”, he replied as he leaned over and gave Steve one well deserved kiss.


	2. SEX ON THE BEACH: PART 2 - A Steve and Bucky Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a little surprise for Bucky when they arrive back at their hotel after taking a trip to grab lunch. Wanting to spice things up for this trip and surprise his partner, Steve shows Bucky what it's like to be ruled by a Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ALSO FOR KINKTOBER 2017?? It's a chapter??? Whaaa? Anyways, the prompts were bondage and creampie... so yeah, that's all in here! Also thanks to all the comments on chapter one??? It made me so happy to see you all loved it as much as I did writing it. So here's part 2... enjoy!

It was cloudy, the weather a tad cool, and Steve and Bucky were enjoying lunch at a local restaurant near the sandy beaches of Navagio. It was only their second day of their couples vacation to Greece but they both were already blocking out the memories of having to leave this peaceful and beautiful place they called home for the week. 

They’d found the little local restaurant through a brochure in the hotel lobby on the way back from the beach after they’d had that session of rough sex on the beach the day before. Food was the last thing on Bucky’s mind in that moment since his ass was full of Steve’s load, but Steve had grabbed it on the way back to their room due to the pictures on the front, his mouth practically watering at the high quality pictures of the meat pies. 

So here they were, Steve and Bucky both enjoying the local food at this little place hidden in-between a few small building about eight miles away from their hotel. Steve was dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt that was one size too small, clinging to his chest, his biceps freely flowing. Paired with his shirt, he had on a pair of black flip flops and his swimming trunks on which had an American flag design on them. He understood it was a bit tacky but he felt the need to represent what he stood for even when on vacation.

Bucky when for a yellow shirt, a sunny beach design plastered on the front, the shirt showcasing how in shape he was, most of his stomach and chest muscles straining against the fabric, his black swim trunks that fell a few inches above his knee, and a pair black flip flops as well. Between him and Steve, they both looked like the type of men you’d want to pull you into their arms and fuck the shit out of you. Both of them continuously had to tuck away their boners due to how attracted and horny they were for each other at any given minute. They always were, but something about being away on vacation away from everyone, the threat of monsters and creatures at bay… they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

Both found out that this little local joint specialized in a variety of meat pies. Steve went for the traditional steak pie, which the place sweared was their specialty, while Bucky went for the ribs which stated was an appetizer but upon arriving to the table looked as though it could feed them both easily. Both looked as happy as ever to have some amazing food in front of them, the breeze blowing in the air as they sat outside on restaurant's patio, a piece of classical music playing over the speakers. 

As Steve grabbed a forkful of meat pie and put it in his mouth and through chewing, he said, “Holy shit, this pie is amazing! What about yours??” Bucky watched as Steve was basically watering at the mouth over his apparently new favorite dish, devouring every bit of it. “Let’s find out!”, Bucky replied and took a bite out of the BBQ ribs in front of him. He looked up and moaned in pleasure, letting Steve know that he’d made the right choice. Steve just gave Bucky a nod plastered with a really happy grin. Vacation made them repeatedly appreciate just how good they had it.  
It had been about an hour since they had begun eating and decided to top it all off with some vanilla ice cream and nutella topped crepes for dessert. Bucky grabbed the cherry that topped the ice cream and seductively popped it into his mouth, biting the cherry from the stem while giving Steve a look of wanting. Steve had to readjust his boner again, Bucky driving him wild every chance he got. Steve and Bucky turned their attention back to the plate full of dessert and found that the ice cream was made in house as were the crepes. It was one of the most delicious things they had ever tasted and finished the plate so fast, they barely could a word to each other. 

After paying the check and finding a cab, the couple started the trek back to their hotel, wanting to relax and enjoy the beach again even though they had started their morning with a romantic walk along the shore, reminiscing about how they met, where they were headed, and just how much they loved each other. After a few minutes in the cab, they had found themselves back at the pick-up entrance of the hotel and started to journey up to their hotel room, sexual tension radiating off of them both.

Upon entering their room, Bucky threw himself on the bed and said, “I am so fucking stuffed… we ate so much… ahhhhh!” as he put a pillow over his face, clearly feeling the food as he moaned loudly, each one muffled by the pillow. “You ate but not that much, Buck. Plus we gotta eat whatever we want while we can! One week of no training, exercise, diets… Let’s live it up a little, hun!”, Steve replied, a smile plastered on his face as he stood in the doorway, eyes locked on Bucky. “You’re right, babe… I just- It was so good but all I’m saying is that I should’ve stopped at dessert.”, Bucky said as he worked his way to the edge of the bed to sit.

Steve kicked off his flip flops and took off his sleeveless shirt in one quick movement, his muscles flexing and rippling in all the right places. In just his shorts, he jumped into bed with Bucky, freeing him from the cover of the pillows. “Hey sexy, man! So what’s our game plan for this evening?”, Bucky said as he sat up a little bit and rubbed his hand over Steve’s pecs. 

“Hmmm… I was thinking laying by the beach, maybe kayaking to some of the little hidden caves the guy at the front desk told us about, swimming, getting dinner… and me tying you up and fucking you till you can’t take it anymore. Not all in that order but I assumed that was at least a few things we wanted to do while we had the time.”, Steve replied, smirking at Bucky whose face lit up with pure joy.

“Tie me up?? Someone is definitely not as vanilla as he was when we met.”, Bucky said, his hand still caressing Steve’s muscular chest. “As for the other stuff, sounds like a plan to me! I am really excited about those hidden caves. I’ve only ever since those on travel documentaries and the idea of finding one on our own… Ahhhhh!”, he continued. Steve looked upon Bucky with such pure joy. He was so excited to see his partner so happy. It brought him so much happiness to see Bucky shrieking over where he wanted to visit next, caves he heard existed nearby, places he wanted to shop and eat at. It was the best. 

“Okay, I know you’re excited about the caves and the restaurant's but I have a surprise I think you’ll be very happy to receive. Gimme a sec!”, Steve said as he darted off the bed to his suitcase, grabbing a little paper bag he had stowed at the bottom of his suitcase. Bucky’s face and eyes were full of curiosity while his pants were full of his erect member. 

Steve brought the paper bag to the bed, sitting on the edge, eyeing Bucky with a glare that only meant one thing. Steve pulled a package out of the bag. It was a BDSM starter kit he had picked up a few days before this trip. It included a bed restraint that attaches under the bed, holding your hands and feets to all four corners, a flogger, a satin eye mask, and some nipple clamps.

He and Bucky were always up for something new in the bedroom and Steve had secretly always wanted to venture into the world of BDSM. Yeah, he might vanilla at times but he had his secret wants and fantasies. And now he was gonna make some of them come to life. “I’m gonna fuck you, Buck. Right now. Tie you down to this bed, put this eye mask on you, and tease you until I think you’re ready to come. Is that alright with you?”, Steve replied, giving Bucky the most intense, sexual looks. Bucky had lost words. He was so turned on right now. The fact that Steve wanted to do this to him, to tie him up, to tease and fuck him… It was like a wet dream come true. 

“Do whatever you want to me, babe. I’m yours.”, Bucky replied in a whisper as he got closer to Steve, his face right at his ear, his hand groping Steve’s hard cock. “Fuck me hard.”, he added. Steve’s face was covered in bliss, his mind whirring around. Steve lifted Bucky off the bed onto the floor and started to attach the bed restraints. It was fairly easy, the mattress basically worked as a weight for the straps and the restraints came up to all four corners. Steve grabbed Bucky by the waist and threw him onto the bed. Bucky faced him as Steve stood at the edge of the bed and pulled down his shorts, his cock freeing from the fabric, erect and hard as ever. Bucky couldn’t believe this. Even though they fucked all the time, Bucky was always so happy and turned on to see Steve’s cock. It was beautiful and it was all his.

Steve started to work his way up to Bucky, kissing his legs and working his way up to his shorts. Steve tugged on the fabric, making note of Bucky’s erection pressing against it. He tugged a bit more and soon pulled the pants off of him and threw them on the floor. Steve kissed his inner thighs, rubbing all over his legs, barely touching Bucky’s length with the tip of his tongue. Bucky moaned in pleasure, his body skyrocketing with bliss. Steve moved up faster, pulling up his shirt, kissing his stomach. Working his way up, pulling the shirt along with him, Steve sucked on Bucky’s erect nipples, teasing them lightly with his tongue. “Let’s get this off of you so I can tie you up and make you beg for this cock.”, Steve said as he lifted Bucky’s shirt over his head. 

Steve grabbed for one of the hand restraints and fastened Bucky’s hand into it, tugging the strap to see just how far he could move his hand. He couldn’t. Bucky would be stuck there until Steve was done with him. Perfect. Steve soon strapped in his other hand and started to work on his feet. Bucky got a great view as Steve kneeled forward in front of him, his back end facing his face, giving him a great view of his muscular back and toned butt.   
“There we go… You okay, Buck?? Nothing hurts? Not too tight?”, Steve asked, worried that he’d gotten a little bit too rough with it. “No, babe, this is perfect. Seriously. If I have any worries I’ll let you know but for now, this is fucking hot. Please fuck me. Do whatever you want to me, but just make me come.”, Bucky replied as he looked at Steve, who nodded in reply, a smile on his scruffy face. Neither of the two could believe this was happening. “Good, good. Now relax and enjoy this.”, Steve said, reaching into the package and grabbing the eye mask. He put them on Bucky’s beautiful eyes, making sure he couldn’t see a thing even if he wanted too.

Steve started to lightly kiss Bucky’s chest as he began twitching, his body restraining against the straps, moans leaving his mouth. Bucky was under Steve’s control now. He was free to do whatever he wanted too. Steve grabbed the flogger, gently running it across Bucky’s hard pecs, against his nipples. Another moan left Bucky’s mouth, this one louder and longer. Steve would soon have him begging for his cock. He continued to run the flogger all over Bucky’s body. His chest, his abs, his inner thighs, everywhere. Steve was so turned on seeing Bucky’s hands and feet trying to resist the straps, movement barely possible. “GODDAMN! You’re fucking hot, hun!”, Bucky yelled as Steve licked the head of his cock, a shiver of pleasure ran through his body. Steve started to take Bucky’s whole cock in his mouth, his tongue moving up and down with his lips. He alternated between sucking his cock and jerking it with his hand, a mixture of intense pleasure. 

Steve moved his mouth back up to his stomach, licking every inch of his ripped torso, his tongue following the ridges of his abs all the way down to his well distinguished v line. Steve thought Bucky’s body was holy and deserved to be treated as such. “How are you liking this, hun?? You like when I take control??”, Steve asked, sitting on his lap as his cock laid about on the middle of his chest, running the flogger along various parts of his body. “Yes, baby, yes. Please don’t stop!”, Bucky said through moans, his hands straining against the straps once more.

Steve moved his face towards Bucky’s cock and grabbed the bottle of lube. He put a squirt on his finger and moved his hand toward Bucky’s entrance and started to enter. Steve slowly moved his finger in and out of Bucky while his other hand grasped his thigh. Steve was stretching him for the inevitable fuck fest that was about to happen. Bucky moaned and writhed in pleasure, his body on fire. Steve worked his finger a little faster and soon found himself inserting two fingers into him making Bucky gasped in pleasure, his ass loose as ever. 

After a few minutes of fingering and hitting Bucky’s prostate along the way, Steve was proud and grabbed the bottle of lube, lathering his hard cock with it. “You wanna be fucked baby?? Cause that’s what’s gonna happen.”, Steve said as he looked onto Bucky all tied up, his body practically begging to be fucked, begging for him to make it come. Steve untied one of Bucky’s legs and propped it on his shoulder and centered his cock with his entrance. “Beg for me to fuck you, Bucky. Beg me to give you my cock!”, Steve yelled. “Give it to me, baby! Please, I need you inside me! Feel me up with you cum, I wanna feel every bit of you inside me, please!”, Bucky said through gasps of air, his moaning taking over. 

With one thrust, Steve entered into Bucky, both gasping as they felt the pressure of each other. Steve wanted to tease Bucky for a while longer but once his cock was inside him he knew it was game over. Steve started his thrusts slowly, the angle hitting Bucky’s prostate and filling him deep with cock and precum. Bucky moaned and screamed about how good it was. Steve picked up the pace a little more, his thrusting becoming more rapid. After a few seconds, Steve was pounding Bucky’s ass like nothing. Bucky’s head was hitting the bed frame due to the rocking but didn’t mind one bit because his boyfriend was giving him the best sex of their lives. 

Steve kept thrusting in and out of Bucky, his body going into maximum overdrive with pleasure. “Bucky, touch yourself, come for me!”, Steve said as he unfastened one of his wrist restraints. Bucky took hold of his own cock and started to jerk off as Steve kept filling his ass, his cock going in and out repeatedly, getting faster every second. Steve felt himself tire out from how hard he was thrusting but he paid it no mind as he felt himself getting closer and closer as he fucked Bucky even harder than the last thrust. 

Bucky was moaning as he jerked his own cock, the sounds of Steve bringing him closer to the edge. “Oh, baby-”, Steve yelled as he thrusted again and again. “I’m gonna come, baby! I’m gonna feel you up-”, he tried to finish but found his climax was a few seconds away. “Oh yeah baby, I’m gonna come too! FUCK ME!”, yelled Bucky in reply. Steve thrusted a few more times with all his strength and soon found himself over the edge, his cock throbbing and pumping Bucky full of his come. A loud moan left his body as Bucky also found his climax, his wrist jerking his cock so fast as he came all over his chest. 

Steve pulled himself out, his come trickling out of Bucky’s ass. He was super proud of what he had achieved. Bucky just laid there panting as Steve took off his eye mask and undid his hand and foot from the restraints. They both just laid there, Steve all sweaty and out of breath and Bucky, full of Steve’s come and covered in his own.

Bucky looked over at Steve and said, “You just keep topping yourself, you know that?? Jesus, babe… thanks??? Hahaha!” “Oh babe, it’s only day two of our vacation… you have no idea what I’ve got planned.”, replied Steve, a sly mysterious look on his sweaty, beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...it got real heated REAL quick. Hope this got you guys good!


End file.
